User talk:4th hale
Hi. This is my User talk. The old one is here. ---- Welcome to the Club Penguin Wiki! Welcome to the Club Penguin Wiki! We hope you can make continuing contributions of articles and/or discussion and other improvements. If you are new to Wikia or wikis in general, be sure to visit the "Community portal" for an outline of some of the main parts of the site and a link to pages that tell you how to edit. Many useful tools and fun pages can be seen to the left, under the logo. Named the Sidebar, clicking on a blue link will take you to the page of choice. Do keep an eye on the , where all edits and their authors (anonymous or signed-in) are listed. Bookmark it, maybe. (And help delete spam and vandalism - unpleasant but a fact of life.) Discussion of any aspect of the site, and enquiries, can be made at Talk:Main_Page or on the associated with each article. It helps if you sign and date your contributions there, so that readers know "who to talk to" and whether your message is probably still of current interest. If you write on a user's "talk" page, that user will get an alerting message on next visit. Remember to sign every discussion or talk page with four tildes (~~~~). You can also click the button on the edit bar to do the same thing. Feel free to fill out your so we can learn more about you. After faced with a recent crisis a special group dedicated to the upkeep of this wiki was formed. Visit the Federation Of Penguins and maybe you could help this worthy cause. You can introduce yourself and make some new friends at the Community Suite. Please remember that, unlike Wikipedia, the Club Penguin Wiki is censored. Thanks! And, once again, welcome to the Club Penguin Wiki! Enjoy! --[[user:4th hale|''4th hale]] (talk) 11:50, 20 October 2008 (UTC) ... Why did you remove your Neutral vote? and why did you change Sysop from green light to orange? --[[User:Metalmanager|Metalmanager]]'' ♫♪☼♦ [[User talk:Metalmanager|'''''Talk To Me!]] 11:53, 29 December 2008 (UTC) Sorry, I had no idea I moved the neutral vote, I'll put it back where it was... About the lights, to be honest, no, were not really in a green light situation at the moment. One of the main driving reasons for the Crisis was that we had too many sysops. Were not going to put promotions to a standstill, but they will be less common. --[[user:4th hale|''4th hale]] (talk) 11:57, 29 December 2008 (UTC) Do you think I have a chance of becoming a Sysop? --[[User:Metalmanager|Metalmanager]]'' ♫♪☼♦ [[User talk:Metalmanager|'''''Talk To Me!]] 11:59, 29 December 2008 (UTC) You have a chance, yes, and there's no reason why you shouldn't be a sysop, but due to the circumstances we can't afford tohave too many new sysops. "Ye Olde Ones are watching... And grumbling..." (Unfortunately, the definition of "Ye Olde Ones" encompasses me...) I personally think you'd make a good sysop though. Who knows, you might get your promotion after all. --[[user:4th hale|''4th hale]] (talk) 12:05, 29 December 2008 (UTC) Ok, i've redone my page, but, when it said "~UNDER CONSTRUCTION~", you rollbacked the edit, even though it was me who changed it, its fixed now, but it was me who made it say that, just letting you know. --[[User:Metalmanager|Metalmanager]]'' ♫♪☼♦ [[User talk:Metalmanager|'''''Talk To Me!]] 14:19, 29 December 2008 (UTC) Yeah, for a moment I thought you had been hacked. --[[user:4th hale|''4th hale]] (talk) 14:20, 29 December 2008 (UTC) I don't even know a word in german, the only thing I know how to spell in german is "Skater Blaue Katze" (german for Skater Blue cat) I just have an german heritage, my great-great grandparents are from germany, (that is from my dad's side) and I have Irish heritage (from my mom's side). --[[User:Sk8rbluscat|'Sk8rbluscat]](TALK| )' 15:36, 29 December 2008 (UTC) Well by the way... Skater Blaue Katze becomes Skater (plural) Blue Cat which is kinda incorrect because the "er" doesn't count as an English word but rather as a change to the infinitive "skat''en", making it a plural. --[[user:4th hale|''4th hale]] (talk) 15:40, 29 December 2008 (UTC) Ok... I used Google Translate on it... --[[User:Sk8rbluscat|'Sk8rbluscat]](TALK| )' 15:42, 29 December 2008 (UTC) I am back and editing this Wiki... I can withstand breaks in the wall of justice... I can just repair them! --[[User:Sk8rbluscat|'Sk8rbluscat]](TALK| )' 17:50, 29 December 2008 (UTC) Thanks for supporting me!-- ₪ ΔĢєŋŦGεиιυς The Wrong Questions 18:05, 29 December 2008 (UTC) Do you think that I deserve to go on the wall? --Metalmanager [[User talk:Metalmanager|''Talk to me!]] 13:11, 30 December 2008 (UTC) At the moment, no. Contrary to popular belief, User + Adminship Does not = Wall of Fame. Work hard and one day you might get it. But really, it's up to everybody else as well. --[[user:4th hale|''4th hale]] (talk) 13:18, 30 December 2008 (UTC) Well, Flystar suggested to put me on the wall in January. --Metalmanager [[User talk:Metalmanager|''Talk to me!]] 13:22, 30 December 2008 (UTC) I don't aprove of set dates really, If you prove that your a good asset to the wiki then I'll put you on the wall, but it really depends how well you contribute. --[[user:4th hale|''4th hale]] (talk) 13:30, 30 December 2008 (UTC) Why thank you I really take that to heart.Why would you ask such a daft question anyways?Hmm maybe because you ARE daft.. -Triskelle3 Thanks! --[[user:4th hale|4th hale'']] (talk) 17:41, 30 December 2008 (UTC)